Role plays
by invaderzimlovr15
Summary: A collection of my favorite Harry Potter roleplays. A lot of them have the same starter but the story itself is always different. If I get a request to continue a certain roleplay I will so feel free to ask at anytime. Rated T but may change.


A/N: Hey guys, like I said in the summary this is a collection of all my Omegle roleplays. If you see one you like that you would like continued let me know in a review or a Pm and I will post it as a new story. This first story involves both mine OC, as well as the person I was talking to. In this case I will post each oc's description first before starting the chapter because we didn't put it in the story itself like I usually do. Hope you enjoy and please no flames. thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the OC named Ariadne Chase. I only own Adila Riddle.

* * *

**Descriptions: **

My OC~ Adila Riddle. She's a Gryffindor, her parents are Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort, her mother constantly abused her and she ran away when she was 6 because she hated what her parents did. She was born on the day Harry's parents died. The only family member she's close to is her cousin, Draco. She has a birthmark of the dark mark on her arm and always wears long sleeves to cover it up. She never told anyone who her parents are. She has a crush on Harry.

Partner's OC~ Ariadne Chase, long black hair, electric blue eyes, 5'0, lean build, fifth year Hufflepuff, seeker. Her parents are death eaters and are having her join when she's of age, doesn't understand why the sorting hat put her in Hufflepuff, has a crush on Draco.

* * *

Ariadne was walking around with a group of Slytherins laughing and joking around about how Gryffindor had lost against Ravenclaw. Ariadne turned when she saw Adila walking towards them. "Hey Adila, what's up?" She asked when she was closer to them.

"Nothing. What were you guys laughing about?"

"Nothing, just a stupid first year fell in the lake the other day." Ariadne lied expertly.

"Oh," Adila laughed too. "funny."

"Yeah." She said. She led Adila away from the others so the others couldn't hear. "Any luck with Potter?" she asked, she'd known Adila liked Harry, even though she'd never been told about it.

"What?" Adila asked, pretending she hadn't heard the question. 'How could she have known I was crushing on Harry?' She thought.

"I asked how it was going with Potter." Ariadne repeated with a mischeivous grin.

Adila's face went red. "Ok I guess. How did you know I liked him?"

"I have my ways of getting information." She said. "Like, I know that him and his friends are having a meeting at the Hogshead this weekend, and I know what it's about."

"They are?! About what?!" Adila asked.

"They're going to start up an 'army' to train to fight for when You-know-who or death eaters attack." She replied in a whisper.

"Really? That's great! I'd love to join." Adila said. She wanted to see her parents and all the death eaters stopped.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Ariadne's friends knew that her parents were going to make her join. What no one knew was that she had no say in her future, her parents made her think becoming a death eater was her only option.

"Because my Da-um...You-know-who and his followers need to be stopped. They're all pure evil." She said. She hoped Ariadne hadn't noticed what she had almost called Voldemort. She had never told anyone who her parents were.

"Your da-um...You-know-who?" Ariadne repeated looking at her suspiciously. "that's not the point, why would you risk your life fihting with some kids and put your family in danger, instead you can protect your family and join forces."

"My family doesn't need protection, trust me. They put their lives in danger every day. Joining forces with _him _won't help anyone, fighting them will. That's why i'm joining Harry's 'army'."

"So you want your father defeated once and for all?" Ariadne asked, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

Adila's eyes went wide. She made sure no one was around to hear what she just said. "what did you say?!"

"Come on, I'm not stupid. That little slip was all I needed."

'Shit.' Adila said in her head. "Don't tell anyone. If Harry finds out he'll hate me." She begged.

"Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I did that? One day I may be 'evil' by your standards, but remember what happened here before you try and kill me." Ariadne teased.

Adila laughed. "thanks, but you know, your parents may have told you that joining him is your only option but you don't have to. If you join our side we can offer you protection as well. We have the order and Dumbledore. He can protect you. You don't have to join him. Your not like your parents."

"I'm not joining to protect me, if I refuse then my parents are as good as dead, they just don't know." She said seriously.

"We can protect them too. Put them in hiding also."

"I can't do that, they're full on supporters of him, they chose to join."

"Oh, I see." Adila said. She hated the thought of having to possibly kill her best friend one day. She didn't even know if she'd be able to.

"Good luck at your meeting." Ariadne said thinking the exact same thing and started to walk away.

"thanks." Adila replied before walking away herself.

* * *

**Later that day**

**** Ariadne walked into the Great Hall eager for some dinner. She ran into Adila. Literally. "Hey watch where you're goi-oh, hey chicka." She said happily when she noticed who it was.

"hey Ariadne. You okay?"

"Yeah, why? am I bleeding?" she looked herself over.

"No, just asking." Adila said getting up and held out her hand to help her up.

Ariadne took it and got up. "I've been thinking long and hard about our conversation earlier, and lost many points for not paying attention by doing so. I've come to a conclusion."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Adila asked.

"I'm not doing it, I'm sticking with you."

Adila smiled and hugged her friend. "Really? That's great! But what about your family? I thought you said they'd be dead if you refused."

"They've chosen their side, now I'm choosing mine." she smiled.

"good." Adila smiled.

"does this mean I have to stat hanging out with you gryffindors?" Ariadne asked.

"If you want." Adila said. "So your coming coming to the meeting too then?"

"Yes I am, Can't let you guys have all the fun." Ariadne smiled.

Adila smiled back. "I'm so glad Ariadne." She said hugging her again.

"Me too." She hugged her back. "What if they don't like me? It's common knowledge that i'm not a big fan of potter, or at least used to be."

"Just tell them what you told me. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Pfft, I can't make myself look weak." Ariadne said returning to her normal self.

"Then just say you've decided to join and leave it at that. That way you don't look weak."

"I guess that could work." Ariadne's Stomach growled loudly. "Come on, I'm starved."

"Ok, I'm starving too."

Adila and Ariadne walked into the Great Hall and they both sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Soon Harry came in and sat down next to her along with Ron and Hermione. Adila's face went red. "Hey Harry."

"Hey Adila." He smiled at her. Ariadne gave her a knowing grin.

Adila rubbed the back of her neck, trying to figure out something to say that didn't sound stupid. "New what's?" She accidently said backwards. "I-I mean what's new?" She said completely embarrassed.

"Nothing, just same stuff different day." He shrugged and then said in a low voice. "Who's your friend?" He asked though he knew who it was and didn't like her sitting with them.

"Oh. This is Ariadne." She brought her voice down to a whisper. "Me and her want to join your army."

"We're having a meeting this weekend at the hogshead." He told her wondering how she'd found out.

"we'll be there." Adila said Happily.

"I'll be waiting." he grinned and turned to ron who'd been trying to tell him something.

"Okay." Adila said as Harry turned around to see what he wanted.

Ariadne nudge her and winked. "Almost there, I say you just lean in and kiss him." She joked but quiet enough so Harry didn't hear.

She laughed. "Yeah, he'd probably be creeped out by that."

"probably." Ariadne emphasized. She looked at the door as Draco walked in.

Adila saw who she was watching. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"A hufflepuff doesn't just walk up to a Slytherin to 'talk'." She said turning back. "Even if I do it all the time your not supposed to."

"Fine. But if you want I can talk to Draco. He's my cousin. So if your with me you can talk to him."

"What no, you's cramp my style." she teased.

"Then you'll never know if he feels the same way."

"fine." she sighed. "i'll talk to him after Dinner, ok?"

"ok." Adila said.

"Wait!" she turned back to her. " Did I hear what I think I just heard?"

"what?" Adila asked.

"I think I did hear you correctly, and if I'm still correct then I officially know everything!" Ariadne smiled.

"what did you hear?"

"I know who your mother is." Ariadne sang so only her friend could hear.

"Me and my bigmouth." She mumbled to herself.

Ariadne grinned at her, and chuckled. "My lips are sealed." She made a zipping motion over her mouth and threw an imaginary key over her shoulder.

"Good." She said, grateful for her as a friend.

"I wish Dumbledore would hurry up, I'm ready to eat." She complained as the head master was still talking.

"I know. He should be done soon."

"...and as there are wishes from two students for me to hurry up, let the feast begin." Dumbledore said looking at the two girls.

The food appeared and they all began eating.

"I think he heard us." Ariadne said as she piled mashed potatoes on both their plates.

"what was your first clue?" Adila teased grabbing some chicken.

"I have my ways of getting information." She repeated what she said earlier.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Their conversation stopped as they began to stuff themselves.

* * *

**After the feast**

**** "Now wasn't there someone you were going to talk to after dinner?" Adila asked.

"I'm going, I'm going." Ariadne said.


End file.
